A loss for words
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: I cant believe what I have done How could I sleep with him...Hes my worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

Stretching and blinking the sleep out of my eyes I rolled over and thought about just how good I felt. Limber and well rested, along with nicely warm. Easily had to be one of the best sleeps I had ever had. But then it hit me, this wasn't my room, wasn't my mattress or my blanket or my sheets. And my clothes were gone. Though in my morning haze I could not for the life of me remember where I was or what I had done. Turning back over I saw the pale slender body curled up next to me. His back was facing me, his shaggy hair more of a mess than it should have been. That's right I had come to confront _Lee_ about being a fire bender, but we had ended up locked in a furious kiss. Heated and forceful. I seemed that both of our lounges were fighting to see whose would be dominate. But the wrestling match the two of them were having felt wonderful sending chills not just down my spine but through my whole body.

After that thought things began to fall more and more into place, the kiss had settled down and had become passionate and much more heated. I had started playing with his shirt doing my best to pull it down so his pale sweet neck and collar bone would be exposed for me to chew on. After I had gotten it down I began nibbling his neck smiling against his skin at each soft gasp or moan I received to let me know I was hitting all the right spots. From there I went to his collar bone and shoulders taking the same liberties. Biting as hard as I wanted, where I wanting letting his breathing and moaning be my guide.

"Are you ready _Lee_?" I smiled at the fact that his cheeks were flushed in a straight line a crossed his face, and the pleasure induced haze that covered his eyes.

"If you know I'm a fire bender you must already know I lied about my name and yet were still doing this jet, wouldn't you rather call me by my real name?"

"Yes I really would why don't you give it to me." Having said this I began biting his neck again, this time making sure to leave red imprints of where my teeth had been so people would know he was taken. _Zuko_ was the name I got through the breathy moans he was giving. Zuko? The fire prince…didn't expect him to look so good. But I didn't have time to worry about that, my body was already too worked up and aching I hadn't had a release in quit sometime now…

By this point in we both had our shirts off and were kissing deeply, our tongues wrestling against each other again. We were both moaning now, not concerned if we were caught or not. I had no idea where the old man was, and right now I didn't care the possibility, or should I thrill of possibly getting caught made this all the more fun. It seemed like ages before we finally stopped kissing and we were both getting hot and heavy fast. Before I let another minute pass I had stripped down to nothing but my skin and scars. I caught him almost instantly staring at my hard throbbing member. He knew what it wanted and wasted no time getting it in his mouth. I couldn't help but throw my head back in a low moan, his tongue was licking over every little inch of me and his mouth was hotter than what I had felt from anyone else. I slipped my hand into his hair and pulled him onto me as far as I could get him. I felt him chock slightly but I was so into it didn't matter. He was sucking hard and fast now gently nipping me every now and then and with the way he worked everything in his mouth it didn't take me long to finish in him hard. I could feel him swallowing all of it, watching him take cum was amazing. He began milking me to make sure he got ever last drop out.

"You taste really good Jet; I might just have to get more…." He looked at me with his amber eyes shining with hunger. I could tell he was going to try and get me to go again; I was still hard so he must have though I still needed it. I in fact did need it but not from his mouth.

"you can wait to taste me again, I want to feel the inside of you, I want to know if it's as warm as your mouth."

"Isn't this going to hurt?" he looked up at me the nervousness showing in his eyes. He wanted this but he was scared.

"Do you trust me? That's all you have to do. I've trusted you so far no matter how much I hate fire benders, so now it's your turn to trust me." He nodded still slightly hesitate. I pushed him down to the mattress gently pulling his legs up and apart. He watched ever move I made I put my index and middle finger in my mouth and sucked them till they were nice and slick. I started to slip them gently into his opening I kept still till his grunts of pain turned to moans of pleasure. I began twitching and moving inside of him grabbing his member and stroked him gently as I moved loving the sound of moaning coming from him.

I pulled my fingers out gently and prodded his opening gently with the head of my cock. "Are you ready for this Zuko?" he gave a small moan and nodded again as I slipped deep inside of him buried in his deep, deep warmth. "Oh my…you're so warm…you feel so good." We shared what seemed like forever ever in each other's embrace moaning in the dark whispering sweet words of love and affection that weren't meant to be said. Until the biggest end that made us both fall on top of each other and slip off into a deep sleep.

I sat there on the end of the bed looking towards the sleep fire nation prince lying next to me and wondered what to do next…


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew what he was doing the scruffy haired teen was on top of the ivory skinned fire bender. He didn't care that he could hurt him….he didn't care that he could kill him. He only cared about making him suffer. This was his fault somehow he didn't know how but somehow.

"Jet, what are you doing on top of me? Get off!"

Zuko's words were not registering to him. The only thing making since was that somehow the fire bender had tricked him into lying with him. If Jet was what he wanted….

"Jet seriously, what are you doing onto of me like this? Why do you look so upset? What did I do?"

Then Jet would give him what he wanted. The tan skinned teen held his ivory skinned prey in place using his hands why he shifted his weight to kneel behind the prince.

"Oh you want it again Jet? Well I'll admit you surprised me last night but it was amazing….Just please be easy…You were my first and I'm still a little sore.

"No worries…Zuko…"

That word left Jets mouth with nothing but pain and hatred.

"I'll be as easy as I can..."

He pulled Zuko's legs up high resting them on his shoulder and he placed himself at the already tormented and waiting entrance. He toke no time shoving himself in, he didn't wait for Zuko to get used to him, he didn't wait for the pain to stop, he just kept thrusting hard and fast driving all the anger he had into the fire bender as hard as he could.

"J-Jet…please…b-be easier…I-it hurts." Zuko's pleas were doing nothing but falling on deaf ears. Jet didn't care. He liked the look of pain and fear shooting more and more into the Amber colored eyes that belong to the male who fucked with his heart.

"Sure Zuko here let me be a little gentler. " Jet shifted himself getting a little closer to the hot flesh of the other under him before slamming back into him mercilessly. Zuko cried out the pain flooding his body. He felt pleasure but not enough to help him.

"That's right Zuko cry out for me show me your pain." Zuko reached up to try and stroke his painfully throbbing cock hoping to get some pleasuring relief.

"Don't you dare touch yourself Zuko you don't give yourself pleasure until I'm done." The tan freedom fighter grabbed Zuko's wrist and pinned his hands above his head moaning and grunting as he slammed into his tight channel over and over harder every time. Finally in a loud cry of ecstasy he came spilling his hot seed into his hot blooded victim.

Zuko toke a shaky hand and stroked himself till he finally came spilling himself onto his exposed stomach. He looked towards the freedom fighter who he had befriended and knew he was in love with hot tears of pain tearing up in his eyes.


End file.
